Hello
by FringieDemigod
Summary: A two-part (two-shot) Skyeward fic. Skye forgives Ward and they took a while to get back together as a romantic couple. Possible prequel to "Remember".
1. Hello

**A/N: Before anyone gets angry, this part of the fanfiction is very very VERY short. It was an idea that came to me in the middle of Geography class and I just scribbled it down afterwards. The second part would be much longer, that's a promise.**

**A/N #2: This story is set prior to/a prequel of "Remember", a fanfiction that I wrote a while back. Everyone was asking me for a sequel, but I couldn't come up with any ideas so far, so here's how Ward and Skye restarted. Have fun reading! **

**P.S. If you haven't read "Remember", you should.**

He knew she wouldn't trust him for a long time. She hadn't spoken to him for weeks, avoiding eye contact, sat the furthest away at dinner on the Bus. He knew it was going to take long.

And then he saw her the other day, cradling her laptop, sitting on the steps. A picture of him was on the screen. He was bloody and bruised in the picture, but he was smiling. Smiling because the girl he loved most was right in front of him.

She didn't know that he was there. She kept on staring, staring at the picture. He could hear gentle sobs and sniffles; she was crying. Yet, he couldn't comfort her or offer her a shoulder because she didn't trust him. She hated him. She hated him to the bone.

He sighed and returned to his room. What he did not expect were the three knocks on his room's door. He opened it slowly, expecting it to be Coulson calling him to another mission briefing but it wasn't.

It was her.

Her eyes were puffy and red, but still, she mustered the courage to open her mouth and speak.

"Hey, um," she started with a wavering voice, "I feel like you and me, wrong foot. Do you want to… I don't know, start anew?"

Ward's breath caught. Did she just… forgive him? Did she really say that? He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He didn't know what to say because he'd never thought that there would be light at the end of the long tunnel that he had been trapped in for such a long time. Even after leaving HYDRA behind, Ward felt like a monster. She was right. He was a monster and a murderer.

And then he realized it. Skye had always been his light in the darkness. He needed her in his dark, twisted path and there she was, standing right in front of him. The only key to redemption was standing right in front of him. He took a really deep breath and looked her in the eyes.

"Hello," he said. It was such a simple, straightforward word.

The corners of her mouth turned up and she spoke. "Hi," she placed out a hand, "I'm Skye."

He hesitated for a very short while before taking it.

"Grant Ward."


	2. Fall For You

**A/N: Finals are coming and I am dying. Anyways, here's part two of the two-shot and as promised, it's much longer than the first part. Have fun reading! :D**

Ever since Skye forgave him, life got a lot easier. There were no more tears, no more sighs, no more crying themselves to sleep. They were not lovers just yet, but definitely more than friends. Even Fitzsimmons' relationship seemed weak whenever compared to Skye and Ward. Of course, the series of events didn't go unnoticed. Coulson and May had realized their strangely intimate relationship, and it didn't take Trip, Fitz and Simmons long either.

Life resumed to the way it was like before, except for Ward being a completely different person, of course. He had no more secrets to hide, no more lies to tell, no more anti-social personality to pretend to be. He smile, he laughed, he even pranked Fitz and Simmons with Skye once.

Ward and Skye became so intimate that they shared the same bunk. It had the others on the plane suspecting for sure, but Skye just loved to sleep on Ward's chest every night for some reason. And of course, the fact wasn't an exception that morning.

"Good morning, Skye," Ward smiled as Skye woke up from her dream. Her hair was messy and tangled and she looked like she had been wrestling a bear.

Nonetheless, a "Good morning, Robot," still escaped her lips. She climbed out of bed and went out to find Coulson standing at their door.

"I said mission briefing fifteen minutes ago, Agent," he squinted at Skye, who replied with an apologetic smile. Ward followed as fast as possible and they raced each other to the bathroom. Coulson shook his head and walked to the meeting room, where the others were already waiting.

"Will they ever be on time?" May complained.

* * *

Ward and Skye rushed into the room and skid to a halt.

"Our mission is to go in a facility and rescue three hostages. They are all SHIELD agents sent into the facility so we need to be careful and quick. This facility is home to various information about Zodiac, so I need Skye to access those files and send them to a SHIELD ground base for analyzing and categorization," Coulson looked at Skye, who nodded briskly.

"Fitz and Simmons, you are staying behind to watch the Bus but I need you two on full guard because we might need backup. Your D.W.A.R.F. drones should provide you two with enough protection because we won't be far away," Coulson then said, to which the two scientists nodded to.

"Trip, May and I will rescue the hostages and Ward, you'll protect Skye." Ward was taken back by Coulson's command; ever since he returned to the Bus, he has never received an order, let alone a mission.

"You think it's safe to have him back in the field, Ag—Director Coulson?" May narrowed her eyes.

"Yes," Skye said before Coulson could speak. "I know it's safe." She eyed Ward.

May opened her mouth to argue, but Coulson raised a hand as a signal for the team to be quiet. "I trust Skye's evaluation. If she trusts him, I trust him too," said Coulson. Skye smiled while May stared at Coulson, who disregarded the gaze.

The mission went on perfectly. The team rescued the hostages and now they were all tasked to make sure that the facility was secure. Unfortunately, it wasn't, as Ward's ankle was quickly sprained by a masked attacker. After pushing Skye into a safe corner, Ward clenched his teeth and started to fight the attacker right away. Skye called for help with her walkie-talkie and she held onto a gun as she watched the fight.

Ward's movements were blunt and slow, his entire mechanism slowed down by his paining ankle. He was limping throughout the fight and the attacker kept kicking his ankle over and over again. Before the others could arrive, the attacker drew out a gun and shot. Skye covered her mouth in fear as blood gushed out underneath the fabric. The attacker's second shot was closer to Ward's heart than the first. Ward's feet gave way and he collapsed to the ground, his blood pooling promptly on the concrete floor.

Skye's eyes widened and watered in fear of both the attacker hurting her and Ward dying. She had her gun at the ready but before she could pull the trigger, May arrived at the scene and knocked the attacker out. Skye rushed to Ward only to see his eyes barely open and his breathing was rapid and ragged. The last things he heard were a bunch of voices calling out to him.

"Grant?"

"Agent Ward?"

"Come on, kid. Don't give up!"

"Grant!"

* * *

Ward's eyes flew open as he woke up to a cold sweat that trailed down to his cheeks from his drenched hair. He calmed himself down with a few labored, raggedy gasps and scanned his surroundings.

He was in the medical pod. The lights were dimmed so it was hard to see anything outside the windows. He heard the beeping of machines around him and lifted his arm to find an IV drip connected to it. He checked his torso as well, sighing softly seeing the bandage wrapped around his stomach. His leg was also in a cast and levitated. Well, at least he was alive.

He then checked the bedside table. A vase of light purple roses stood next to a bunch of "get well soon" cards, a jug of water and glasses and Skye's cell phone.

Then he noticed her. She was sitting on a chair next to his bed, the upper part of her small frame resting on the side. She was sound asleep, her body heaving gently as she slept.

Ward smiled as he watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so perfect. Her brown hair fanned out on her back and her head rested in the crook of her arm. Ward decided to stare a bit longer before slowly lifting a hand and putting it on her shoulder. She twitched softly and opened her eyes.

"Grant?" she sat up and murmured, rubbing her eye gently.

"Hey," he replied, his voice a hoarse whisper. Skye quickly poured him a glass of water before sitting back down.

"I was so worried about you," said Skye as he drank.

"How long have I been out?" Ward asked, placing the water down.

"A week," answered the brunette, "you missed a lot of things."

"Did I?"

"Yeah. Coulson decided to adopt me three days ago," Skye said, her voice quavering with joy; she had never fit in before, and now she's found a proper family.

"Are you serious?" Ward smiled.

She nodded before hugging him. Ward carefully wrapped his arms around her body. A kiss on his cheek startled him.

"I'm so glad you're alive," whispered Skye.

"So am I," he muttered back. They stared at each other for a while before Skye kissed him. His arms were still around her and he held her closer as she climbed carefully onto the bed, trapping his torso between her thighs and supporting herself above him with her hands by his shoulders.

Ward uttered a little whimper as she forced him deeper into the pillow with the kiss. The sounds of their breathing were the only sounds present except for the beeping of the machines.

Skye moaned into the kiss as Ward held onto her for dear life. They broke away a while later, spending the next couple of moments staring into the other's eyes, forehead-to-forehead and nose-to-nose.

"I thought we were best friends," Ward was first to speak, the breath knock right out of him because of the kiss.

"I thought we were more than best friends," Skye panted.

The lights came on all of a sudden and the couple looked for the person who turned them on. "Ew," Jemma Simmons stood at the door of the medical pod, a disgusted expression plastered all over her face.

"Simmons!" Skye exclaimed, clumsily climbing off of Ward from her awkward position on top of him and brushing Ward's gut in the process, which made him hiss in pain.

"Sorry!" squeaked Skye. Ward nodded as an "it's okay" before allowing Simmons to run her tests.

* * *

After a fair month of rest, Ward's wounds were mostly healed and he could walk with the help of a crutch. Skye used to visit him on an hourly basis but now she didn't even allow him to get out of her sight. "You're too precious for this world," she'd say with a laugh.

He couldn't forget the kiss either. He never stopped thinking about it and neither did Skye. On occasion, she would bring it up and say how much she liked it, and Ward liked it too. He liked to watch her smile and blush until she was as red as a ripe apple.

It was another one of those nights where Ward and Skye were left alone on the Bus during downtime. They were sitting on the couch and playing battleship again. Ward grinned genuinely each time Skye laughed and punched the air in triumph. Eventually, Skye won the game.

"That was really good, Skye," Ward beamed at her and said.

"Wow, a compliment and a smile!" She grinned back.

"You're so beautiful, Skye," Ward smiled as he stared at her. "Every time you look at me, I just fall for you all over again. I can't live a life without you any—" Ward was cut mid-sentence by a kiss. He lost his balance and fell over on the couch.

"So, are we back together now?" he said when she pulled away, staring at her with a puzzled face.

"Shut up," she replied, pinning him again and kissing him full on the mouth.


End file.
